yaberolanfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
Goldenmario 007/Beta elements
These are the beta elements for Goldenmario 007. There's also unused text. They was meant to be used at one time, but they was cut. They can be used at custom levels, however. There is one thing to notice: the Train shot from the final version shows a picture of Sean Connery behind Alec and Xenia. The developers wanted to put it in there, even the beta Bunker multiplayer shot from this game. Beta elements Characters A few more babies was going to be in the game, but they was removed. However, they was added later on. A file named "guy08_guitar" can be found in the game's folder on the disc. When opened in OlkovSkope, it looks like to be a Guitar Guy. Guitar Guys was going to be in the game (as there is an artwork showing a Guitar Guy), but they was removed. They had a AK47-like gun. Their animations for being killed, playing on a guitar, winning in multiplayer and other appears to exist. So it means that Guitar Guys was going to be in the game, but they was removed by unknown reasons. Official bio meant to be used for Guitar Guys: Guitar Guys are special guards that will play on a guitar-like gun. They are friends and not enemies, so they will say various things during your mission! Continued from the last point: Because of their guitars, they will never hurt you. Other unused guard named "guy15_idiot" can be found in the game's folder on the disc. When opened in OlkovSkope, it looks like to be a Terrorist Guy with Kristian Lentonsson's face. "guy15_idiot" was removed due to that Kristian never likes to appear on guard's faces. Official bio meant to be used for Terrorist Guys: Terrorist Guys will kidnap everyone, even people in Bunker. There is one thing that is not allowed. Shoot them and they kill you! Continued from the last point: There is not only a Terrorist Guy using Kristian's face; other will have a different face. They are playable in Multiplayer. A beta shot that appears on the back of the game's boxart shows a Terrorist Guy that doesn't have Kristian's face. Unused Guards Guitar Guy center Name in memory: guy08_guitar This guard is actually one of your friends - and it works like normal. The animations for being killed, playing on their guitar and all others exist in the game. There's no real reason to remove them. One of the developers did a mistake - he pressed the "GUITAR GUY REMOVE" button. An artwork was even created for them, and they show up in pre-release shots too. Guitar Guys are special guards that will play on a guitar-like gun. They are friends and not enemies, so they will say various things during your mission! Because of their guitars, they will never hurt you. Their bio exists in the memory. Their guitar is a KF7 Soviet that looks like a guitar (which ends up in the line "guitar-like gun".) Guitar Guys has appeared in Goldeneye 2 from August 25, 1997 to June 30, 2004. They appeared in Goldenmario 007 too, from July 1, 2004 to December 5, 2011 when they were removed by mistake. Terrorist Guy center Name in memory: guy15_idiot This is an ememy for you - and one show up in the Beta Bunker Cover shot on the back of this game. Terrorist Guys will kidnap everyone, even people in Bunker. There is one thing that is not allowed. Shoot them and they kill you! There is not only a Terrorist Guy using Kristian's face; other will have a different face. Police Guy center Name in memory: guy16_police Appeared in The Police Station, a scrapped level. center A Police Guy being killed. It's a beta shot from this scrapped level. center Even the pointless guy from Silo has turned into a Police Guy in the scrapped level. He has a taunt. The bullet icon is different. Olkov Armiv's answer is in the game but it is never used. Bond Defenders center Name in memory: guy17_bond_defender These guards are friends with you and can be spawned in the final version using a cheat code. They use black hats and their gun is a KF7 Soviet, just red instead of brown in the front. They show up in pre-release shots too. Dozen shots of them exists, from November 2000 to December 2011. One pre-release video from January 1998 showed Bond shooting Xenia in the back when a Bond Defender appeared and killed Xenia. He also killed Alec. Their early name was Defender Guy. At that time, they used the same name style as the others. center This is a very early shot of the game, it's from December 2003, when it was still known as Goldeneye 2. The guy in the middle is a Bond Defender, trying to kill the guard to the right. Notice the early design of the Guitar Guy. The sky you see here is the same one that appears in the "Diddy Kong Phantom" shot. Misc. Guns center These two guns are mentioned in the game's manual (and are also photographed), but they never make an apperance in the game. Actually they do, but they look different than they do today. Use your Airsoft P84 and the PPV to destroy things. We hope you like them. The PPV was renamed PP8 and the Airsoft P84 was renamed BondDragon. Multiplayer Many things were removed, including a yellow line, a locked door and 0 ammo & bullets. The game loads a unused sound clip when there are only ten seconds before the game is over. Since it was removed, it doesn't fit anywhere: Olkov Armiv: Hurry! Olkov Armiv: Two! One! Game over! In a very early beta shot of Goldenmario 007, it appears that Yoshi's hands is a little lighter than they are now. SEP2004 YOSHI: COLOUR-GREEN LIGHT 4 TIMES The coding for this is still in the game. It can be viewed using the FAH debugging function. Passing a unknown blue line will make the game load a weird unused string. It's not me! But you! Cannot! Use! That! t$hacker found a text document containing many strings. Maybe a call? Fox: Searching for new phones... Olkov: Did yah get it? Fox: What? Olkov: Did you get it? Fox: Yes, I got the key. Olkov: Who is that? Fox: Who? Olkov: Who? Fox: Who? Olkov: Stop! That's just a computer. Fox: Crap. I'm tired. Bye! Olkov: Bye! It even has a beginning, but it is located in a different text document. Fox: I noticed that mah computer is broken. Fox: But, there is something missing. Olkov: Fox: Who is that? Fox: Could be Olkov, or I don't know. Fox: Hehe, but I'm... Olkov: Hello! Fox: Hello! Olkov: What are you doing? Fox: I'm searching for a key and a few phones. Olkov: Great. I'm at the control center. Head for the bridge. Fox: Yeah, no problem. :) "Fox picked up a key" Single Player A caution stripe and a red bullet icon appears in a screenshot. They were replaced by the current ones. Yoshi Test was named Adventure World and it is featured in a early promo video. The beginning of the first page of the mission says: Mission 267: Adventure World Part 18: Extra Levels Adventure World even has objectives. Here they are: Primary Objectives: A: Locate Bowser Jr. B: Destroy alarms C: Gain access to train area D: Destroy the train tree E: Collect supply documents F: Escape with Bowser Jr. Background text were also found: 1: An alarm has been detected on the radar and you need to destroy it. If you don't do it in about five minutes, you will be killed by Terrorist. More text was found: 2: Bond, you will need a lot of ammo to complete this mission. And the camera has to be put in a safe. 3: For the best part, it could be most of your world. Our cameras will always have a look at you. 4: Outside of Adventure World, we can see a train stuck in a tree. We are working to solve that problem. 5: Okay, Bond, let's go! Other things not part of Adventure World: Bowser Jr. had a early message when he was found: Early: Bowser Jr.: Hello ! You found me! Final: Bowser Jr.: ! Two texts have been found, and it appears that they can be picked up. Hurry Got it Text planned for Dam. Since it was removed, it doesn't fit anywhere: Set to be world, set to be dam Originally, MIDI servers were going to appear instead of the normal debug text. They all has a digit that warps the player to any level. But errors will appear if something is wrong or so. Error: MIDI-00477: Could not load the textures of box86_weapon MIDI-00522: Could not load our server. Please downgrade the game. MIDI-00614: Kristian hacked this MIDI server. Please downgrade the game. Starting on a other level than Dam loads a unused message. Since it was removed, it doesn't fit anywhere: Welcome to ! Complete the mission before something happens! Out of all the levels in the game, only five of them has text. Complex: This is Complex. It should be a few lines away. And a text away. Library: This is Library. Where is the bookcases? That's making it hard. Temple: This is Temple. Oddjob is here. Shoot him with the Flare Pistol. Caves: This is Caves. Xenia is here. Shoot her with the Piton Gun. Stack: This is Stack. Mayday is here. Shoot her with the Bungee. The following one appears to be written by Oddjob! Welcome to Silo! Loading test map at wrong scale. I will take it down! Bomplete! Vanalker noticed that in Vanalker's Text Editor there is four unused strings that is in this game's memory. They are never used, but like the rest of these unused strings, they can be used on custom levels. I'ts time to go off Three unused strings that are located after the first one. "MERCASTER" has nothing to do with the game and EDITED BY and PLAYED BY has something to do with a movie. MERCASTER EDITED BY PLAYED BY Two unused strings located at Page 93 in Vanalker's Text Editor can be found. They are from a video plus a text document. Swedish Use Please play with this Adax has nothing to do with the game. It is only mentioned here: Adax Components: Loading game data... Do you want to use the Save Pak? Yes No Now, I will turn you into a world. Another unused string in Vanalker's Text Editor at Page 99. It is never used. Rest of you, must be world. So far all 50000 strings in Vanalker's Text Editor have been found. Here is in fact five of them The Another Word vänta tills vidare XP Empty File More unused strings. EDIT-SIDAN 785 IJHHGKJHGJUHGJHTGJGHJ Johs System For Yaberbook Tubroware too bad comment Vab Jr. Vabam Jr. Broadcast at you! NU var banaonen slut! bajs najs. bajs najs? Ninthome - Windows Nintexplorer 222.vba Virus Detected Error Testa fil (773C) DU ÄR FÖR DUM FÖR ATT BESÖKA YOUTUBE Ocumban Lotam lau was closed due to the name Thica Channel - it's you, not me This is just a test image TRAMSAPA Han var på väg hem, men dog i havet. Varför ska du havet så? If not, fix the computer. Nint NintSearch Beetle Adventure Racing Gamesharking Moments Part 3 loads an unused string that was planned to be there, but was cut. Red Beetle: Move! Yellow Beetle: I cannot! It's yours my friend. Red Beetle: Do you want some pizza? Yellow Beetle: Beetles would like pizza. Yummy! Bloons Player Pack 6 has a text document with it's stages. One of them is BOMB VS ICE, which you can read here. Bloons Player Pack 6 För att spela dem behöver du söka efter dessa: Lv. 1 Pac Man Route Lv. 2 The Pac Man Bomb Lv. 3 Pick Pac Man Lv. 4 BOMB VS ICE Lv. 5 Hit The Ice Bomb OBS! Du borde sänka ljudet eftersom det kan störa andra som är i närheten. TEST LEVEL appears along with the levels. If opened, it says: Mission 452: TEST LEVEL Primary Objectives: A: Find Bowser Jr. B: Destroy jerrycans C: Escape with Bowser Jr. Background: A jerrycan has been detected on the radar and Bond needs to destroy it. However, since Alec didn't like it, Xenia throwed a bomb on the radar. Olkov Armiv: I think you will make a good job. Just get rid of it! It couldn't be better, right? Rsoa Jursi: Our forces will help you at your mission. Don't fail the mission! Moneypenny: Bond, the clock is ticking. Why not make it? Text copied from Resource Hacker? List MRU1=C:\WINDOWS\explorer.exe MRU2= MRU3= MRU4= Setup left=668 top=34 width=681 height=367 MaximizedState=0 vsplit=200 LastOpenedDir=C:\WINDOWS LastSavedDir=C:\WINDOWS\ Font Name=Courier New Size=10 CharSet=1 Color=-2147483640 Style=0 It's next to the null text in the game's memory: WICKED WOODS use the ladybug gun to destroy the cameras. then destroy the flower boxes. A joke has been found in the game's memory. can you give me data loftur? Text that was never written: null null Bond was going to say this on Dam. But it didn't fit anywhere, so it was left in the game's memory. Bond: I got it! Use the piton gun. As Mayday and Oddjob doesn't exist in any missions in Goldeneye 007, the following strings might have been spoken by them. Oddjob: James! Don't kill me. Or I kill you. Oddjob: Why, James? Mayday: James! Don't kill me. Or I kill you FOREVER! Mayday: Why, James? Did you kill me? Two unused strings have been found. Ah, winner! Gego, kill Jego! A text document named "JORTOFILES" contains unused files. They are never used. WUHUT_01_FFJOTRO WUHUT_02_FFJORTO For some reason, all levels are unused. 1water 2toilet 3airport 4snowone 5bunkerone 6rocket 7boat 8snowtwo 9bunkertwo 10statue 11archives 12road 13depot 14train 15forest 16control 17cave 18antenna 19aztec 20crypt 21citadel 22temple 23library 24complex 25basement 26stack 27caves 28snowthree 29bunkerthree 30snowfour 31bunkerfour The following one was planned at one time, but it was cut. Olkov Armiv: This is the select character screen. Here you... I forgot it. On Silo, if the player shoots at the blue door, the game will load a unused message. Fox: Whatever you did, I will check it. The following text is either unused or used. guy01_marilla guy02_bella guy03_rocky guy04_kristian guy05_marie guy06_johnnie guy07_hockey guy08_guitar guy09_football guy10_soccer guy11_news guy12_fuck guy13_crap guy14_whoops guy15_idiot du_ar_dum rocky_ar_busig happy_now_karl? great_guard destroyer_copter goldeneye2_disc coca_cola t_seawolf train_glassobject My body is weird, weird it. iDead KILLED MY VIDEO! ROCKY RAMPAGE! List my body, list everything and anything. CITY IN MY BODY! BUNKER RESCUE POOP In Bunker, rescue everyone you can see. In Frigate, destroy everything and rescue everyone you can see. Guitar Guy Guitar Guys Terrorist Guy Terrorist Guys Turn off my head????? happy_now_johnnie? Most subtitles is just jokes or weird things. Other The game was called Goldeneye 2 from 1997 to 2004, but starting from 2004, it was called Goldenmario 007. In 1998, Olkov Armiv said that he was working on a new game. Also, he always knows when a game is planned to be released and when the game should be renamed. This is what he said: I'm currently working on Goldeneye 2, a project on a new Goldeneye-game. I will release it on December 5, 2011. But the name will be changed in 2004. Gallery :If there's something missing, upload that picture to us File:Betaguy.PNG|A Guitar Guy File:Goldenmario 007 Multiplayer.PNG|A hand statue is visible File:Goldenmario 007 Multiplayer2.PNG|The windows are missing File:Goldenmario 007 Multiplayer3.PNG|Diddy Kong has the Phantom File:Goldenmario 007 Multiplayer4.PNG|The radar is confused and the door is locked File:Goldenmario 007 Multiplayer5.PNG|No ammo or bullets File:Goldenmario 007 - Caverns Multiplayer.PNG|The old taser in action